


[Podfic of] Just Like She’s Walking on a Wire

by knight_tracer



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: Parker works the problems. She’s doing what she’s supposed to do. So why can’t she work this one?She’s pretty sure it’s because Eliot isn’t supposed to be the problem. He’s supposed to be what solves the problems. He’s not supposed to be why she can’t sleep, even when Hardison tugs her closer and says, “Babe, you need to sleep. It’s gonna be fine. He’ll come back. You know he wouldn’t just leave for good.”But she doesn’t know it. Not in her bones, not in the place in her gut that tells her when it’s time to jump. That thing in her gut tells her she missed something, even if she doesn’t know what.





	[Podfic of] Just Like She’s Walking on a Wire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keita52](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keita52/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just Like She’s Walking on a Wire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088753) by [damnslippyplanet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnslippyplanet/pseuds/damnslippyplanet). 



> Cover art by fire_juggler.

Podfic Length: 23:09  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Just%20like%20she's%20walking%20on%20a%20wire.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Just%20like%20she's%20walking%20on%20a%20wire.m4b)

  



End file.
